Under the Sunset
by delusionment
Summary: Kousuke plans to have a little time with Ryoko alone. Kousuke x Ryoko. -oneshot-


Ryoko sighed as she looked at the note in her hand. She found it in her desk this morning but it sounded so fishy. It told her about a place to go to for a very big "surprise". It also included the directions to the place. 'It must be a trap from a hunter.' Ryoko thought. She waited on a school corner for the two other Blade Children that went to the same school as her, Kousuke Asazuki and Rio Takeuchi.

"Where are they?" Ryoko muttered impatiently. When neither of them showed up after half an hour, curiosity got the better of her. She stared down at the note again. Finally she began to head to place the note instructed.

After Ryoko was gone, a small girl stepped out of the shadows. She had gray-silver hair and innocent gray eyes. She reached into her pocket and took out a cell phone. She dialed a number and said to the other line, "Ryoko's coming your way now Kousuke."

"Are you sure Rio?" Kousuke asked.

"Of course you idiot. I was watching her." Rio answered.

"Alright, alright. Thank you. Now I'll take care of the rest." The boy thanked. Rio hung up the phone.

"Please say the same thing Ryoko…" Rio pleaded quietly.

* * *

Ryoko took a long look at the edge of the forest in front of her. Her note instructed her to go through the forest and to the other side. She stared up at the sky. "It's beginning to get dark…" she said to herself. She looked at the dark forest once again. "Here it goes."

She stared straight ahead and sprinted inside. She ran through the forest, dodging the trees and the roots. Was she thankful for being on the track team or what? She began to see a dim light in front of her so she stopped running. She let herself catch her breath for a moment and walked out of the forest and to the other side.

There, Ryoko could see that it was a wide cliff surrounded by trees. The cliff over looked Tokyo ad the only thing there was a sakura tree…and a spiky red head. "I'm so happy you came." The red head answered. He turned around and stared at Ryoko with his green cat like eyes behind his glasses. Sakura petals fell from the tree gracefully, making the place all the more enchanting.

"You were the one who put this note in my desk, Kousuke?" Ryoko asked suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Actually, that was Rio who put the note in your desk." Kousuke commented. He leaned on the trunk of the tree with his shoulder. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me watching the sunset over Tokyo."

Ryoko stared suspiciously at him. She carefully walked over to the other side of the sakura tree and leaned on it. She sighed quietly as there fell a deep silence between Kousuke and herself. "Why…" Ryoko began, breaking the silence. "Why did you ask me here?"

"As I said before, I wanted you to watch the sunset with me." Kousuke explained.

"It's not like you to be so sensitive." Ryoko commented. She smiled slightly. "No really, why?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you…" Kousuke answered quietly. He smiled. He could tell that Ryoko was blushing. He looked over to the city as the orange sky turned began adding light blue, pink and purple.

"You…what…why are you being so soft all of a sudden?" Ryoko demanded nervously. She closed her eyes and began to think. Why was Kousuke acting like this? This isn't like him at all…

Kousuke stopped leaning on the tree and walked over to Ryoko to find her eye closed. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thought and stared right into Kousuke's eyes. She blushed lightly and turned away.

"You don't have to act so distant with me." Kousuke replied softly. He took hand of her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ryoko gasped with surprise at first but then realized the warmth of his comfort. She relaxed and set her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating gently.

"The real reason why I brought you here, was because I wanted to say…I love you." Kousuke said in Ryoko's ear. Ryoko blushed deeply. He really meant it…

Ryoko felt Kousuke shift his weight slightly. He moved enough to lean in close to her. He gently brushed his lips against hers. Ryoko began to kiss him back. They both broke away, both blushing.

"I…" Ryoko began. "I love you too Kousuke…" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I always have." Kousuke smiled as they shared another passionate kiss. By the time they broke away, night and swept it's darkness over Tokyo…and two lovers swept off their feet.


End file.
